


Day 3: Meeting in a Bar/Club & Fantasies

by dcupsofjustice



Series: Kakavege Week Prompts [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, bar hookup, is the uh. implyed roleplay, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcupsofjustice/pseuds/dcupsofjustice
Summary: drabble; goku and vegeta rp an irl bar hookup. but goku breaks character like. immediately.





	Day 3: Meeting in a Bar/Club & Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> lmao if ur reading this, i absolutely tricked u into reading garbage. this is like. 50 words and i wrote this in 5 min. this Day was v uninspiring to me so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Goku was sitting at a random dinky bar in West City, nursing a sweet non-alcoholic drink. Trying to remember the name of the drink, Goku missed someone walk up to the bar and sit down. 

“What’s your poison?” The man spoke, Goku, still lost in thought, got spooked. 

Goku didn’t know they’d started already.

“Oh! Um, I don’t really know actually. The bartender gave it to me. I forgot what he ordered though...” Goku pouted.

The man laughed quietly, his head leaning against his palm.

“Cute. My name is Vegeta.” 

“Huh? I already knew th—“ Goku stopped, remembering what they were doing. “Oh! I mean, wow. Vegeta? Woah. What an interesting name! I’m Goku.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes, looking at Goku with a deadpan expression.

“Nice save.”

**Author's Note:**

> day 4 is also a drabble lol


End file.
